


rocks dont speak

by polkaprintpjs



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humanformers, none in fact, with very few actual zombies, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaprintpjs/pseuds/polkaprintpjs
Summary: That’s a person! Only people sing, and the dead’s howls don’t count.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	rocks dont speak

**Author's Note:**

> got bored of it so here’s what i have. enjoy

Tailgate hops over the fallen log marking a half-mile from camp, bending her knees just enough she doesn’t wobble. From behind her, the ambient noise of the forest slowly begins again; it’s been a few years, but animals are always scared, especially of humans- according to Whirl, anyway, and she believes them, especially when it comes to this. 

She ducks around a tree and through the thorny vines trailing across the path- short legs are an advantage here, because she’s used to glancing down to check just where to step; Whirl, with their obnoxiously long legs, would’ve tripped at least twice by now. 

She freezes at a low, haunting sound, like an animal crying. Tailgate twists to check her surroundings- whatever it is will bring scavengers, and that’s something they can’t afford, not right now. Not so far from home. 

It cries again, not so mournful, maybe angry ( _ challenging _ , that’s it) but keeps going this time- on and on, like a song. She whips back to face the direction it droned from. 

That’s a person! Only people sing, and the dead’s howls don’t count. 

She starts moving again, off the path and towards whoever it is. Whirl is going to be so mad, but they’ll just have to get over it- she’s so curious, and it doesn’t make sense for someone in a raiding group to  _ sing _ , not like this. 

She’s not dumb about it- she hasn’t stayed alive this long just because of Whirl- and cuts around to approach at an angle, so the person is between her and camp. If it’s a trap, whoever it is will be expecting them from camp, and if Whirl heard they’ll come in from the front. 

She presses her back against a tree and breathes out, just the once. Then she spins and crouches, her head just barely peeking past the trunk, and- oh. 

Oh. 

The person- just the one- is kneeling on the ground about twenty feet away. Their long dark hair is pulled back low on their neck, and Tailgate can see a sharp blade- not a machete, but something close- across their lap. 

That’s when Whirl starts swearing, loudly. 

She thunks her head against the trunk, has to stifle a snort. From the crashing, they’d tried to walk right through some tangled thorn vines and immediately eaten dirt. The person is on their feet when Tailgate looks; they’re wearing gloves that disappear beneath their jacket’s sleeves. She’s not too worried about the knife; they may have reach on her, but they’re heading towards Whirl’s shouting, and Whirl has reach on  _ everyone _ . 

She skirts where they’d knelt as she darts after them. There’s no indication the person means them harm, and she knows Whirl’s going to be pissy after they fell all over the woods like that. Whirl’s yelling changes tone, from irritated to gleeful, and she runs faster. 

Short legs aren’t an advantage in speed, but at least she doesn’t fall! When she gets to Whirl and the stranger, their arms are slung across the slightly shorter person’s shoulders, and their eye is laughing, like their toothy grin isn’t obvious enough. 

“Hey, TG! This is Cyc, she’s gonna be traveling with us.” 

Tailgate takes a minute to breathe, leaning back against a tree, as the stranger clicks her tongue at Whirl. 

“My name is Cyclonus, as you are well aware.” 

She doesn’t try to shrug Whirl off, and instead lets them drape themselves across her back, which isn’t by itself enough for Tailgate, but it’s promising. Not a lot of people like Whirl very much. She offers a quick smile to Cyclonus. 

“It’s good to meet you. Hey Whirl, can I get a minute?” 

Whirl shoves themself off Cyclonus and ambles over.

“Sure thing, T. Hey Cyc, don’t wander off, ‘kay?” 

Cyclonus scoffs at that and starts checking her pack, so Tailgate figures they’re in the clear. About 30 feet away- in sight, but far enough a normal speaking voice shouldn’t be heard- she turns to Whirl, hands shoved in their pockets. 

“Not that I don’t trust you- because I do- but are you sure? You always seem to hate traveling with other people.” 

Whirl grins at nothing as they hum a bit to themself. 

“She’s golden, Teegs. Fantastic in a fight, even if she can’t sing for shit!” 

They shout the last part, and when Tailgate glances back she can see Cyclonus tip her head back like she’s trying not to yell right back. 

Yeah, okay, this’ll work. 

Probably. 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @megatronismegagone on tumblr


End file.
